Dream or Nightmare?
by Baxter54132
Summary: A InoxShikaxTema love triange. Ino, Temari, and Shikamaru are going on a mission to keep Konoha and Suna's ties strong but what if a simple mission suddenly becomes complex and enemies are around every corner. K plus for safety.


This is another challenge from Flipomatic. This is also my first love triangle ever so I hope it turns out okay. I am planning for this story to only have a couple of chapters. This was going to be chapter one but it is too short so I made it the prologue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

R and R

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Konohagakure is a very peaceful village. There aren't many criminals and there are almost no terrorists. The police force is so good that ordinary ninja find themselves being shipped off to do their village's dirty work. Also relationships between villages must remain strong. Suna and Konoha have been close nit allies ever since the chuunin exams. This alliance must constantly be enforced and the two villages stay in contact by sharing missions together. As Suna's sole ambassador Sabaku No Temari handles all of these missions. Nara Shikamaru knows Temari the best so he goes and the third member varies. In Suna Sabaku No Kankuro goes. In Konoha Yamanaka Ino goes.

Today's mission is being launched out of Konoha and is of very little importance. A married couple needs escorting from Konoha to Suna. Temari happened to be in town when this came up and she said she would happily complete the mission. The she found out about Ino… but it was too late to back out. It takes three days and two nights to walk to Suna. Temari is tough! She can handle Ino for that long. Plus she gets to hang out with Shikamaru. As if that were a good thing… That lazy ass just wants to sit around and sleep. The one time Temari got him to play shougi with her she was beaten in only a few moves. (A/N: I don't know how shougi works so I could be wrong)

---------------------------------

Day One

Shikamaru looks at the two angry girls before him. Sparks crackle dangerously between them and Shikamaru just sighs and mutters "troublesome women," under his breath. A young man approaches Shikamaru.

"Are you Nara Shikamaru" the man asks.

Shikamaru nods and looks over the man. A woman runs up and grabs the man's hand. "Honey have you paid the nice ninja yet?" she asks her husband sweetly.

"Not yet dear," the man replies back just as sweetly.

Shikamaru shakes his head no, "you can pay us after we safely deliver you to Suna."

The woman nods and sticks her hand out to shake. Shikamaru complies.

"Hi! I'm Sarah Connors and this is my husband John Connors. It is nice to meet you," Sarah says warmly.

Temari turns her attention away from Ino to talk with the couple. "It is nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Connors. My name is Temari." Temari shoots a warning glare at Ino before continuing, "and this is Ino. I hope we have a safe and uneventful trip."

Ino glares at Temari, "why were you glaring at me when you said that?"

Temari shrugs and smirks, "It must be a coincidence," she replies smoothly. The girls break out into a fight but are ignored by Shikamaru.

He turns to the couple, "Are you ready to head out?"

Mr. Connor nods, "Yep les go."

Shikamaru stuffs his hands in his pockets and starts to walk. The Connors follow him and the two bickering girls follow close behind them.

Little do our young ninja know but the Connor's are highly wanted missing-nin. They sign up for missions like this one and then kill all of the assigned ninja. They just finished up with the pass between the Waterfall village and the Rock village so Konoha to Suna is next. They silently watch the three ninja with interest. The only challenge will be the big fan on Temari's back. If everything goes as planned than the next few days will be the last days of these teenagers' lives.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Any interest?

I was watching Death Note in English yesterday and the police shot Matt :( it makes me sad to see such a cool dude die.

Review plz!


End file.
